Mioka
by Neko-Kyara
Summary: Naruto se encuentra en Mioka, ciudad de criminales, junto a su pandilla, Neji y Kiba, con kienes vivira una gran aventura, y kien sabe, kizas encuentre el amor. La historia st en amor yaoi tmb, pero aki no me dejaba usar el nombre de kyara, ya staba kojid


CAPITULO 1 – INTRODUCCIÓN Y RECUERDOS

Me desperté y lo primero que oí fue el sonido de sirenas de algún coche patrulla, algo normal en el barrio en cual vivo, y vosotros os ¿preguntareis donde vives?, vivo en Mioka, se podría llamar ciudad pero a nosotros nos gusta llamarlo el pequeño barrio de la muerte, se encuentra en la periferia del desierto de Naoky, esta habitado por la peor clase de gente que puedas imaginar, y la única ley que existe es la ley del mas fuerte, y los policías solo sirven para cubrir los asesinatos e impedir que gente inocente se meta en territorio de gente como yo.

¿Que quien soy yo? Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mejor conocido como el demonio zorro, como todo el mundo aquí yo tengo mi propia historia, aunque puede que esta no sea tan retorcida, sanguinaria o sádica como las de la mayoría de las personas que aquí se encuentran, simplemente me metí en un gran lío y fui culpado de un asesinato que yo no cometí, me metieron a la cárcel, donde conocí a las personas que actualmente forman mi pandilla, el primero es Kiba Inuzuka, 19 Años, tiene el pelo castaño y ojos negros, también tiene unas marcas rojas con forma de triangulo invertido en las mejillas , también conocido como el Lobo de Mioka, un gran amante de los perros, sobre todo de aquellos grandes y peligrosos de los que cualquier persona en su sano juicio se alejaría inmediatamente, actualmente tiene como mascota a Akamaru un perro mitad lobo mitad dogo argentino, Kiba fue condenado por el asesinato de su novia y otro tío, la pillo en la cama con otro tío y al ser tan impulsivo acabo matándolos a ambos, Neji Hyuga, 20 Años, tiene el pelo negro, muy largo, y los ojos totalmente blancos, de tal forma que incluso hace a uno pensar que es ciego, mas tiene una vista increíblemente buena, lo cazaron metiéndose en la base de datos de la policía, pero lo condenaron por pertenecer a la banda de asesinos a sueldo mas importante de la historia, Uchiha Krons, el era uno de los asesinos mas experimentados, además de ser el hacker numero uno, y tener un gran intelecto, Kiba y yo lo llamamos el genio blanco, lo de blanco es por su extraño color de ojos, además de ser bastante pálido de piel, y por ultimo yo , ya os he dicho mi nombre y por que acabe en la cárcel, solo falta deciros como soy, soy moreno de ojos azul claro y pelo rubio oscurito y por ultimo tengo 19 años. Los tres formamos la banda Bakemonos' Konoha (demonios de Konoha)

Con respecto a como llegamos a Mioka, fue una gran fuga colectiva que sucedió dos meses después de que yo entrara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tu zorrito me han dicho que tú sabes sobre planos edificios y todo ese rollo – El que me hablo fue Shino, un tipo con gafas de sol que siempre estaba cubriendo parte de su cara con la chaqueta.

Ehhh si estudie un modulo de arquitectura ¿por..?

Tengo un trato que hacerte, tu nos ayudas y nosotros te incluimos en el plan de huida que estamos preparando.

… Esta bien pero, para k me necesitas

cosas de planos

con una condición

….

Tenéis que incluir también a Neji y Kiba, si lo k quieres es que intente averiguar los planos del edificio, puntos débiles y demás ellos me serán de mucha ayuda.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, escucho el sonido de la puerta que me saca de mis recuerdo, y por la forma en que llaman deben de haber estado llamando desde hace rato, me levanto y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con un ofendido Kiba y un Neji con cara de pocos amigos.

CAPITULO 2 – ¿INFILTRACIÓN EN MIOKA?

¿Que estabas haciendo Naruto? Llevamos llamando unos cinco minutos – se escucho la voz de Kiba con reproche.

Sabes que odio que me hagan esperar – fue lo único que dijo Neji con un tono serio.

Lo siento estaba recordando como empezó lo de la fuga.

Deberías de estar pensando en cosas mas importantes que eso, como por ejemplo en los rumores que se escuchan en la calle.

¿Que rumores?

¿QUE RUMORES? – se habla de ellos en todos lados, por lo visto la INTERPOL quiere infiltrarse en la ciudad y capturarnos a todos nosotros desde dentro, de echo se cree que ya hay algunos agentes infiltrados – dijo Kiba saliendo su lado chismoso.

No creo que eso sea cierto, sabes que en esta ciudad no existe otra ley que no sea la de la supervivencia, o tu o yo, ¿por que se iban a arriesgarse los policías en infiltrarse en este lugar cuando es prácticamente imposible que salgan vivos si los descubren?, cosa fácil por otra parte ya que la mayoría de las personas que se encuentran en este lugar identifican a un policía tan fácilmente como si estos llevaran un cartel en la frente.

Esos son los rumores, y yo la verdad los creo, últimamente se han visto a gente rara por aquí – Kiba realmente parecía muy convencido.

Bueno por que no nos vamos a desayunar por ahí, tengo hambre. – Dije mientras me sonaban las tripas.

Si será mejor que vallamos a comer algo.

Salimos a la calle en sonde se podía ver claramente las calles sucias y desconchadas, las paredes llenas de pintadas y el caos reinante en ellas. Nos dirigimos al Journis, un local pequeño situado en las afueras de Mioka, casi al lado del límite que separaba la ciudad, de Naoky, allí nos esperaba, como todas las mañanas, Akamaru.

Las paredes del local estaban pintadas de un lila claro, y las mesas estaban limpias y ordenadas, nos sentamos en el fondo del local, pronto llego una camarera, era rubia, de pelo largo, ojos azules y piel clara, vestía el uniforme de camarera con una falda corta y una blusa color lila.

Buenos días ¿que desean tomar? - Pregunto con una sonrisa, la verdad, allí adentro no parecía que estuviéramos donde realmente estábamos.

Un café

Yo quiero ramen – me encanta el ramen, podría comerlo a todas horas.

Yo no quiero nada, ya desayune. – seguro que desayuno un gran filete, y acabo peleándose con Akamaru para ver quien se lo comía, Kiba y Akamaru son así de bestias.

La camarera trajo el pedido, siempre desayunábamos en silencio, y yo acabe metiéndome en mis pensamientos mientras comía mi ramen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo no suelo tener muy buenos planes pero el que se me había ocurrido era perfecto, si salía bien conseguiríamos huir sin demasiados problemas, solo tenia que convencer a mis compañero de celda, Kiba y Neji, cierto que solo nos conocíamos de hace dos meses, ero la verdad nos habíamos hecho bastante amigos. Busque por el patio y encontré primero a Neji, estaba solo a si que me acerque a el.

Neji tengo que halar contigo, tengo un plan perfecto con el que podremos salir de aquí.- me miro interesado, lógico, ¿Quién no querría salir de aquí?

Habla

Es fácil, lo único que necesito son los planos del edificio, al igual que todas las celdas tienen un barrote mas débil para en caso de incendio y no encontrar las llaves poder romperlo y salir, todas las construcciones tienen un punto mas débil por el cual es mas fácil entrar o salir en caso de emergencia, solo es cuestión de estudiar los planos.

Muy bien genio, ¿y de donde piensas sacar los planos?

Hay es donde intervenís Kiba y tu.

Sigue

Bien, tú eres un experto en ordenadores ¿no?, ¿serias capaz de colarte en la red del ayuntamiento y obtener acceso los planos de los edificios municipales?

Veo por donde vas, pero nos falta un pequeño detalle, de donde sacamos aquí un ordenador.

No hay problema, también he pensado en eso, en la enfermería hay un ordenador, si tu fueses a la enfermería por algún motivo podrías conseguir los planos, Kiba vigilaría si viene alguien, y o de mientras distraería a la enfermera.

Yo puedo hacerme alguna herida para que me lleven a la enfermería, aunque tampoco demasiado grave, ¿pero como distraerías a la enfermera?

De eso se encargaran los demás presos que participaran, si se monta una buena pelea vendrán los policías, yo me escapare a la enfermería y convenceré a la enfermera para que valla donde las celda, ya que hay alguien muy herido, Satura es buena persona, y seguro no dejara a alguien que necesita ayuda solo. Desde ese momento tendrás de cinco a diez minutos para meterte en la red e imprimir los planos.

BOOOM de repente se escucho una gran explosión, salimos a la calle, Akamaru no hacia mas que ladrar, había un montón de gente corriendo de aquí para allá, y de fondo se escuchaban las sirenas de los coches patrullas. Solo se me paso una cosa por la cabeza, Kiba tenia razón, estaban intentando atrapar a los criminales de Mioka, fije la vista en La camarera del Journis, luego en Kiba intentando preguntarle a alguien que es lo que pasaba, mientras Akamaru no dejaba de ladrar como loco, y por ultimo pose la vista en Neji, quien intentaba encontrar la mejor solución a todo esto.

CAPITULO 3 – NAOKY

Me había quedado con la mente totalmente en blanco, cuando reaccione grite un "seguidme" hacia mis compañeros y empecé a correr, mire hacia atrás para ver si Neji y Kiba me seguían, y vi a la camarera del Journis parada en la calle, totalmente en shock y sin saber que hacer, me pare y fui hasta ella, la agarre de la muñeca, Kiba y Neji me miraron interrogantes, yo simplemente los ignore, no podía dejarla allí, tenia un presentimiento.

Empecé a correr de nuevo, no sabia hacia donde me dirigía, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por mi instinto.

No estaremos yendo hacia donde yo creo que estamos yendo ¿No?

Entonces me di cuenta de hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

- Creo que si Kiba, mi instinto me dice que allí estaremos a salvo, tengo un presentimiento.

- Pues creo que tu instinto de supervivencia no funciona del todo bien, Naoky y seguridad son conceptos totalmente opuestos

Si uno lo piensa un poco, meterse en un desierto en el cual no se conoce ninguna clase de vida, ni se sabe la existencia de agua, ni nada de eso, ya que nadie que haya entrado en Naoky a regresado, sumándole además que vamos sin ninguna clase de preparación, como por ejemplo agua, comida, sacos para la noche, etc… Pues como que no es el todo recomendable, pero yo confío plenamente en mi instinto, solo me ha fallado una vez, solo espero que esta no sea la segunda.

Confiad en mi, creo que se lo que ago – espero que no nos metamos en un gran lío.

De todos modos no tenemos mucho que perder, en la cárcel a la que nos mandaran si nos encuentran será a una de máxima seguridad, no creo que sea fácil salir de allí, y yo no pienso tirarme encerrado el resto de mi vida. – bueno al menos Neji estaba de mi parte, y Kiba y a camarera seguían detrás mía, aunque la camarera mas que nada por que yo estaba tirando de ella.

Solo teníamos que seguir corriendo un par de kilómetros más y estaríamos a salvo, o al menos a salvo de la policía, esconderse en un desierto no es exactamente ponerse a salvo.

Mientras corríamos me volví a meter en mis pensamientos, la verdad es que hoy había amanecido con muchos recuerdos en la cabeza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El plan de escape había salido bien hasta ahora, Neji había conseguido meterse en el ordenador de la enfermería e imprimir los planos, ahora solo quedaban estudiarlos y descubrir cual seria la mejor forma de escapar.

La verdad después de estudiar los planos me parece que lo mejor es que hagamos una salida por las duchas, lo malo es que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que tardaremos bastante, el sistema de comunicación coincide con la sala de duchas, es lo suficientemente grande para meterse por dentro, y saldríamos por el techo el edificio, el problema se presenta en quitar las rejillas, explorar un poco para ver si el mapa es correcto, señalizar el camino, ya que cuando huyamos tendrá que ser todo rápido, hacer el mejor recorrido desde el techo a fuera, y por si fuera poco todavía nos queda un problema.

Si vamos que salir de aquí esta tirado – El tono de Neji no pudo ser mas sarcástico – Y eso que esto no es una prisión de máxima seguridad.

¿Cual es el problema que queda? – Shino realmente no parecía creer que esto iba a ser tan difícil.

La fuga seria por la noche, para llegar a las duchas necesitamos salir de las celdas, y para eso necesitamos las llaves.

Creo que yo podría conseguir las llaves.

De repente empezó a subir la temperatura, habíamos conseguido llegar a Naoky, era increíble lo delgada que era la línea que separaba Naoky de Mioka, ciertamente estaban una al lado de otra, pero era poner un pie en lo que se podía decir empezaba el desierto y la temperatura subía un montón de grados. Empezaba a creer que no había sido buena idea. Mas que nada por la falta de agua y el terrible calor, las dos cosas juntas no podían acabar bien.

CAPITULO 4 – UN MIEMBRO MAS EN EL GRUPO

Seguimos andando poco más, ciertamente se había notado bastante el cambio de temperatura, pero por ahora estaba bien, hacia calor, pero era soportable. De pronto me di cuenta de que, aunque había ayudado a la camarera el Journis, no sabía nada de ella, por no saber, no sabía ni su nombre.

Bueno, ya que vamos a pasar algún tiempo todos juntos, será mejor que sepamos tu nombre, ¿no crees? – le dije mientras la miraba fijamente.

Eh…si, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka – se la notaba algo tímida, lógico, al fin y al cabo no sabe nada de nosotros, y si nos encontrábamos en Mioka es normal que no le inspiremos confianza.

Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el que tiene pinta de perro salvaje es Kiba, y este otro es Neji, dije mientras intentaba no reírme de la cara que había puesto Kiba al llamarle perro salvaje, aunque la verdad, es su culpa, ya que muchas veces se comporta igual que Akamaru.

¿Y como es que acabaste en Mioka? – le pregunto Kiba fulminándome aun con la mirada.

Pues… yo… vine intentando encontrar a alguien, y el final acabe trabajando como camarera en el Journis, ¿Y vosotros?

Pues a mi me acusaron de asesinato, aunque yo era inocente, Kiba debido su impulsividad acabo matando a su novia, y Neji pertenece a una mafia. – Vi como a Ino se le abrían los ojos, y el temor se reflejaba en ellos. – Pero son Buena gente – Añadí para intentar calmarla, definitivamente, no había sido buena idea decirle las cosas así si quería que se relajase.

No deberías preocuparte, si te hubiésemos querido hacer algo no hubiésemos dejado que Naruto te ayudara – a veces pienso que Neji no es mas serio por que no se entrena.

Ino no parecía mas calmada con eso, claro si el que intenta calmarte es alguien con una mirada mas fría que el mismo hielo, es normal.

No te preocupes Ino, yo no dejare que te hagan nada – la verdad hacia mucho que no sonreía a alguien que no fuesen Kiba o Neji, pero esta vez lo hice, mitad por Ino mitad por que me había hecho gracia lo que había dicho, aunque Neji y Kiba me habían enseñado a defenderme y luchar perfectamente, yo aun no llegaba a su nivel y experiencia, aunque también estoy seguro de que, dentro de no mucho, conseguiré ganarles, al fin y al cabo no hay persona mas cabezota que yo, y si me propongo algo acabo consiguiéndolo, cueste lo que cueste.

La sonrisa que le dedique a Ino también sorprendió un poco a Kiba y Neji, antes de pasar por la experiencia de la cárcel me pasaba el día riendo y haciendo payasadas, pero supongo que la cárcel, en cierto modo me hizo madurar, ya no me fío tanto de las personas, y procuro no mostrarme tal y como soy ante los desconocidos.

¡Si claro como si tú pudieses vencernos! – exclamo Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa, le encanta provocarme.

Pues estoy seguro de que a ti podría ganarte incluso con los ojos cerrados – le dije mientras inflaba los mofletes en un gesto bastante infantil, pero es que no puedo evitar comportarme así cuando peleo con Kiba, al fin y al cabo es normal que me muestre ante mis amigos como soy.

Si claro, y yo adoptare un gatito – Dijo Kiba en tono sarcástico, el odiaba a los gatos, incluso les tenia algo de alergia.

Pues ve comprándote la cajita de arena – de repente tropecé y me caí al suelo, mis amigos y yo no pudimos evitar empezar a reírnos descontroladamente, incluso Neji soltó un par de carcajadas. Al menos mi torpeza sirvió para que Ino se relajara complemente.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos seguido avanzando por el desierto, y poco apoco caía la noche, mientras la temperatura empezaba a bajar cada vez más.


End file.
